Peter Parker (Earth-11638)
; formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Ben Parker (parental uncle) May Parker (parental aunt-in-law) | Universe = Earth-11638 | BaseOfOperations = The Web, Parker Mansion, New York City, New York, Earth-11638 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 167 lbs. | Eyes = NoneCategory:No Eyes | Eyes2 = (formerly Category:Hazel Eyes Hazel) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (formerly Category:Brown Hair Brown) | UnusualFeatures = Has the appearance of a FlamingCategory:Flaming Body skeleton | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Layman; Lee Garbett ; Al Barrionuevo | First = Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 38 | First2 = (As the Amazing Spider) (As Ghost Spider) | HistoryText = In this reality Peter Parker's Uncle Ben never died, and helped Peter to train as a hero with his new spider powers, becoming the Amazing Spider, a famous and popular super hero who also became a rich and successful scientist, having his own company called "Parker Technologies". With his resources and with the motivation of Ben, the Amazing Spider used transportation technology to bring Spider-Men from other universes and absorb their powers to increase his. After bringing the Spider-Man of Earth-616 and making him believe he arrived to this universe by accident, the Amazing Spider was weakened by the feedback of the dimensional portal. Spider-Man brought him to his lair, the Web, under his mansion, and supplanted him while he recovered from his condition, realizing that this universe was a "perfect" version of his. After visiting Parker Technologies, Peter realized the Amazing Spider already knew about him and that the Ben Parker of this universe was alive, and decided to visit him, who knew his story because he was an ally of the Amazing Spider, both talked about the differences of this reality and their lives until Ben gave Peter a tea with a sedative. Peter woke up in the Web, where he was attached to a machine which would absorb his powers and give them to an already recovered Amazing Spider. The Amazing Spider revealed that he and Ben brought different Peter Parkers from other realities in order to grow in power to defend his universe; when Spider-Man questioned him, both started fighting, and finally the Spider was convinced that what he did was not heroic. When Ben was about to plug a distracted Spider-Man into the machine, the Spider stood in the middle and had his powers absorbed by the machine, apparently killing him. It was revealed that he was put in a coma, but his spirit was trapped in Hell where he felt he deserved his punishment. When Dr. Banner, the Sorcerer Supreme, died fighting his evil alter-ego, the Infernal Hulk, he stayed alive in his astral form and freed Parker, infusing him with the spirits and powers of the repentant damned, giving him a second chance to live. He woke up from the coma and discovered he became the Ghost Spider. Finally, he returned to Parker Technologies where he finished the inter-dimensional translocator in order to return Spider-Man, Deadpool and Hulk to their universe. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 and those of the Johnathon Blaze of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-11638) Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Demonic Form Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Flaming Body Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Spirits of Vengeance Category:Regeneration Category:Spider-Geddon participants